


Ineffable

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: ~ An angel and a demon on a nightly walk by the Regent's Canal ~





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> Love me my cuties <3
> 
> And hey, we're at 6660 words total in this series! :D

It is getting late, neither Aziraphale nor Crowley in a hurry as there's nothing  _making_  them hurried. No more orders, no more fear of getting found out.

They get more champagne, and wine fitting to a soon ten course meal, and desserts... And conversation, memories and discussions alike, never wavers.

 

As the light turns grey and Aziraphale notices how empty of customers the restaurant has gotten, he turns to Crowley with a regretful smile. "We should be turning in, I suppose.."

"You want to stop eating already?  _You_?" Crowley laughs. "Why so?"

"Oh, don't. It just would be terribly rude of us to have those lovely people work overtime just because we're still here, Crowley."

Ah, yes, retail workers staying in place until the last customer leaves instead of closing shop at the fitting hour. Crowley almost felt bad for telling Agiel about human ways when she in return came up with this completely unfunny invention. Well, still better than another world war.

"Well, then let me tempt you to a stroll through, uh, Camden Town perhaps?"

"Why not?" Aziraphale smiles. "Although the market is already closed at this hour..."

"Oh, I'm in no mood to stare at weird art anyway, but I know a churros place that should still be open... What do you say, some more dessert?"

The angel beams at him.

 

They take the tube, Northern and Victoria line, and Aziraphale feels... pleasantly  _human_  in doing so. A small part of him is terribly afraid of actually turning mortal, as he has absolutely no interest in dying, but he banishes that thought away for later. And just living like humans, in a human city, with a quite human way of free will and choice- oh, that sounds wonderful. 

The churros stand does, indeed, still sell churros at this hour, and when Aziraphale gives Crowley a look that says 'are you sure there was no demonic miracle involved that has those poor people working overtime', the demon points, a little exasperated, at the sign with the opening hours, and Aziraphale smiles.

Already quite close to the Canal, they take their sweets and walk down to the water.

It feels eerie, walking together in the night, not having any places to be, nor things to do. 

The water glitters in the moonlight, the small houseboats wobbling in the waves.

As they walk in comfortable silence, Crowley switches his snacks from his right hand to the left, then links his and Aziraphale's arms together. Aziraphale snuggles close. Yes, he's getting more and more certain that the demon might like him the same way he likes him...

"I've been noticing how we did a lot of human things today, and- this feels rather romantic, don't you think?" it comes out as a whisper.

Crowley falters in his step. What does the angel mean? Is it because he linked arms with him, or...? "Well, we don't usually care about the fleeting human customs of what is or isn't romance at the time" he decides to say.

Aziraphale musters up all of his courage.

"Well, it feels rather romantic to  _me_ "

"Oh" Crowley halts. "Yes, it does feel quite romantic to me, too, angel."

The smile Aziraphale gives him in return is blinding. "I was hoping you would say that, dearest" 

Crowley's hand moves up to cup his cheek. "Oh, angel..." 

Aziraphale moves closer as well, arms coming to rest around Crowley's waist. "I believe I need to say this before I never do... I love you, Anthony J. Crowley, whatever that J stands for. And not just in the all-encompassing, heavenly way."

Crowley gives him a crooked grin. He would love to say it back, but he thinks then he might cry. Well, he thinks the angel will understand anyway. "Not just the all-encompassing heavenly way, huh? What- what other love do you feel for me, then?"

In response, Aziraphale gently lifts Crowley's sunglasses from his nose, takes his face in both of his hands, and kisses him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Ritz Restaurant is upon until 22:00 according to Google, and quite some places in Camden are upen till almost midnight from what I remember. Whether any of them actually sell churros I don't know. You get there by tube in ~15min. (staring at Google maps of London just makes me wat to be there again... Ugh the Fernweh)
> 
> I think from this part on it'll just be random snippets of fic, post-almost-apocalypse established relationship one-shots in no particular order... If anyone has any prompts as to what I should write next, let me know!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! If you leave a comment I'll also let you know when I post the next part :)


End file.
